Emperor's New Turtle Accords
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=91926 |date = 7 September 2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106351 |termin = 29 October 2011 |status = Defunct |color = Red }} The Emperor's New Turtle Accords was a between the Imperial Order and the Killer Turtle Brigade. It was announced 7 September 2010. It was cancelled following the Killer Turtle Brigade's merger with the New Polar Order on 29 October 2011. Text of the Treaty Preamble We, the nations of the Killer Turtle Brigade and the Imperial Order, committed to the preservation of peace and friendship between our alliances, seeking to formalize the strong relationship our alliances hold with one another, and with the goal of mutually preserving the sovereignty of our respective alliances from outside threat, do hereby sign and ratify the following Articles, to wit: Article I The signatories of this present Treaty agree to maintain cordial relations with one another and to present to the world at all times a united front. With the ratification of this Article, the signatories mutually pledge to refrain from causing public or private offense to each other, and to refrain fully from overt or covert military attacks against each of the signatories' respective member nations. The signatories further pledge to share with one another any information which may be relevant to the security of one or both of the signatories, or this present Treaty as an institution of Law, including but in no way limited to impending or anticipated conflict or treaty ratification involving either of the signatories. Article II In recognition of our long-standing relationship, the signatories pledge mutual defense against aggression from a foreign power. Should either signatory be threatened by a foreign power, the other shall immediately furnish them with such military, financial, diplomatic, or other means of assistance as are demanded by the immediate situation. Should either signatory be threatened by a foreign power due to the defensive treaty obligations of that power, the mandate of Paragraph 1 shall be voided for the purposes of the immediate situation, though the other signatory shall still be encouraged to adhere to it nonetheless. Should either signatory engage in a war of aggression against a foreign power, the other shall reserve the right to support them militarily or otherwise. Article III Any amendment to this present Treaty must be duly ratified by both signatories before it may enter into force. Article IV Should Article I of this present Treaty be found to be violated by any member or members of either alliance, the offended alliance shall be entitled to negotiate with the offending alliance to extract fair reparations, financial or otherwise, as compensation for the damage caused to them. Should any violation of Article I of this present Treaty fail to be rectified in a timely fashion, or if any part of this treaty is found to be violated with the condonation of the offending alliance as an organization, the mandate of Article II, Paragraph 1, may be immediately voided at the demand of the offended alliance, until such time as the signatories decide on a course of action which will allow them to proceed otherwise. Either signatory may seek to terminate this present Treaty at any time, but must provide the other signatory written notification of their intent to terminate no less than forty-eight hours prior to doing so. Signatories For the Imperial Order *Sup4l33t3ki11a, Imperial High Commander *Scorponok, Executive Imperial Commander *Michael von Preußen, Imperial Internal Commander *Bernkastel, Imperial External Commander'' *Cao Pai, Imperial Officer for Foreign Affairs *Lars GaFTU, Imperial Officer for Internal Affairs *Bobogoobo, Imperial Officer for Defense *Jumperbeast13, Imperial Officer for Finance'' *Pikachurin, Imperial Officer for Membership Affairs *Skippy, Dux Emeritus For the Killer Turtle Brigade *James Maximus, Turtle Overlord *db00, Grand Turtle *JewelAngel, Ninja Turtle of Foreign Affairs *DogsOfWar, Ninja Turtle of War Category:Treaties of The Imperial Order